Knowing What Makes A Family
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: When a baby is left on their doorstep, a year after the Chitiauri invasion the Avengers have no idea what to do with it. Against their better judgement they decide to adopt the baby. Harry Potter changes their lives forever. A series of one shots about Harry's life with the Avengers.
1. A Baby Of Their Own

Chapter One: A Baby Of Their Own

"Are you quite sure, that this is the best alternative Albus?" Minerva McGonagall tightened her grip on the one year old baby that she was carrying in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a tight, wool blanket and it had finally stopped crying. Minerva was barely aware of what had happened. She couldn't believe it when Albus had woken her up in the middle of the night and told her that Lily and James Potter were dead.

That little Harry Potter was an orphan.

"Quite sure, Minerva." Albus said calmly as he looked as the large, reconstructed tower in front of him with the large A. "They are kind people and they will be more able to help Harry. . .adjust once he starts using magic and is ready to go to Hogwarts."

"But they are complete strangers!" Minerva snapped. "What if they harm him? Or-"

"Do you honestly think Harry will be happier with the Dursley's?" Albus asked. "You saw them Minerva, Harry will be desperately unhappy. Here he will be surrounded by people who knows what it is to be different, who have the fame that Harry has in the wizarding world as the boy who lived."

Minerva hesitated. "If you insist Albus, but I'm not sure that was what Lily and James would have wanted."

Albus sighed. "It's too late now. Come on Minerva it's time to go."

She placed Harry inside the basket and left him in the doorstep of the tower. They stared at him for a few minutes wondering if they had done the right thing.

"May I help you?" a voice suddenly asked. "Who is the package for?"

Minerva stared at Albus, where was the voice coming from? "It's a security system." Albus pulled out his wands discreetly, he made a small turn with his wand and him and Minerva apparated.

"Jarvis, what the hell is going on?" Tony groaned as he ran down the steps dressed in old baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "I was just starting to fall asleep."

"It's three in the morning, sir." Jarvis pointed out. "I would hardly believe that you were just beginning to fall asleep."

Tony shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "What can I say, me and Pepper were very. . .preoccupied at the moment. Was there someone at the door?"

"Yes." Jarvis said calmly. "And they left a package."

"A package?" Tony opened the door and stared at the little baby in the basket in front of him. "What the fuck is a baby doing here?" he blurted out.

"Sir, please watch your language among the child."

"He's a baby," Tony spat. "There's no way that he can understand me."

Harry moved a little in his basket and then slowly opened his green eyes. He stared at Tony in amazement before bursting in tears. Tony looked around panicked. "Now what?"

"It seems that you have upset the baby by your yelling." Jarvis said calmly. "I'd suggest you take him inside to avoid causing a scene."

Grumbling Tony picked up the basket that was carrying the crying baby and raced up the stairs, he began crying even louder which was causing Tony to panic. "Please, please don't cry." Tony begged as he settled the basket on the coffee table. "You want to hear a song? Babies like songs right? Ok, um Mary had a little sheep. .or cat, no lamb. No, wait this one's better twinkle, twinkle little star-"

"Stark," Steve groaned as he came in followed by the others looking more asleep that awake. "What's all the racket?"

Natasha looked liked she was ready to murder someone until she noticed the crying baby. "Is that what I think it is?"

Clint gaped at him. "Is that a baby?"

"No, Clint it's a walrus of course it's a baby." he replied sarcastically.

"Friend Stark I did not know that you had become a father," Thro boomed. "Congratulations, on your babe."

"He's not mine." Tony insisted. "Someone left him on my doorstep."

"Who though?" Bruce picked up the baby and he immediately stopped crying when he picked him up.

"If I had known who, I would be chasing them down right now." Tony looked at Bruce impressed. "How did you get him to stop crying?"

Bruce shrugged. "Babies liked to be carried."

"You guys, really it's three in the morning and," Pepper Potts's annoyed look disappeared as she stared at Bruce. "Is that a baby?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Tony," Pepper said sharply. "How did it get here? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's not mine!" Tony insisted trying to calm her down. "They left it on our doorstep."

"They have left a letter!" Thor picked up the piece of paper that had been tucked away.

Steve snatched away the paper. "It's a birth certificate, not a letter."

The birth certificate said Harry's name, his birth date, hair/ eye color, weight, and the name of his parents, but no phone number. He had been born in London.

"So what now?" Natasha asked. "We can't just keep a baby, especially if it's not ours."

"Well, we have to look for," Clint looked at Harry's birth certificate. "This Lily chick and this James guy first so that they can take their kid home."

For weeks Child Protective Services searched for Lily and James Potter, and they only managed to find Harry's closest relatives. Petunia Evans, Lily's sister.

"We explained the situation to Mrs. Dursley," Mrs. White, the one specifically in charge of Harry's case said calmly. "She explained to me that neither her or her husband want anything to do with her sister's baby."

The Avengers remained quiet, they were all packed in that tiny office and causing a few stares as well. Tony had Harry in his arms and Harry was being amused with the arc reactor in Tony's chest and trying to play with it. "So what now?"

"Harry will be placed in the infant care unit at the orphanage and will later stay there or possibly got to a foster home until he is of legal age or if Mrs. Dursley changes her mind."

"An orphanage?" Steve chocked out. He had seen various of his friends and neighbors being placed in an orphanages when their parents had died during the war. He didn't know how orphanages had developed in modern times, but he remember them not to be so pleasant.

"Mrs. White." Natasha said sternly. "There must be other alternatives, you just can't place a baby in an orphanage and-" Clint put a hand on Natasha's shoulder to calm her down but Natasha slapped it away with force.

"Well, you do have another option," Mrs. White looked through her files. "One of you could adopt him."

The Avengers froze. "Adopt a baby?"

They had fallen in love with Harry in the few short days that he had been there, but even they knew they weren't capable of adopting him.

Bruce had his green "friend."

Thor was in Asgard half of the time with his troublemaking brother.

Natasha and Clint had more enemies than the president, enough said.

Steve barely knew how to use his phone, let alone take care of a baby.

So the only one semi suitable enough to adopt Harry was-

"Me." Tony blurted out as he looked at the baby in his arms. Harry smiled at him and he hated to say it, but that smile melted his heart. "The only one that can adopt him is me."

Mrs. White frowned. "Are you sure you can handle it, Mr. Stark? Taking care of a baby is full time responsibility. You can't just leave it when you get bored."

"I understand," Tony repeated, mimicking Mrs. White's patronizing tone. "Now where do I sign?"

-End of Chapter One-

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review!**

**If you have any ideas or requests for one shots please PM me with your request. Please include Harry's age and a brief summary of your request.**

**I look forward to hearing from you. I welcome constructive criticism, but please no flames : )**


	2. Harry's First Word

**First of all I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and all of you that have favorite and followed this story. I have received some requests for future chapters and I will try my hardest to use all of your wonderful ideas, so please be patient : )**

**Also I would like to apologize beforehand for any spelling/ grammar errors that you might find, English is my second language (my first language being Spanish) so I sometimes have trouble with my grammar, though I hope it's not too bad.**

**Again thank you for all of your wonderful support.**

**The idea for this chapter was requested by: brynchilla.**

Chapter Two- Harry's First Word

_- 1 ½ Years Old-_

Tony adopted Harry, much to the disapproval of both Mrs. White and Pepper, though Pepper gradually fell in love with Harry in the end. Tony had his last name change to Stark and despite checking Jarvis's video storage of the night that Harry had been left on his doorstep, he still didn't know the people who had left him because they both had been covered by dark cloaks and had been murmuring to each other; and Tony obviously couldn't search for those people when his only leads were "two people wrapped in dark cloaks and then disappearing into thin air."

Harry was generally a quiet baby and everyone in the team pitched in to help take care of him. But there were two unusual things about Harry, one his hair. Even though it was only a small amount of hair it was already untidy and unruly, Pepper had tried to fix it by cutting it a little bit, but they were all stunned when his hair grew back the next morning. He also had a strange scar in the form of a lighting bolt on his forehead that wouldn't go away and Bruce concluded that it was a strange birth mark of some kind.

Harry had been living at Stark Tower for exactly six months and they still couldn't get him to say his first word no matter what.

"Come on, Harry," Tony crouched in front of Harry, who was in his baby seat eating the remainder of his breakfast. "Come on, say Dada, Da-da."

"Hmph," Clint scoffed as he came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Who would have thought that one of the most richest men on earth would end up talking in a stupid baby voice and begging a one year old to talk. I don't know if it's sad or pathetic."

Tony threw a nearby orange from the counter at Clint's face which Clint easily dodge.

"Watch it," Steve snapped pulling his newspaper away, he grabbed the orange and threw it back at Tony. "And stop throwing food, you'll hit Harry. I don't know why you two are making such a big deal about this."

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up and gave Cap a look of disbelief. "At least I didn't stand up in front of the kid for an hour with a stupid sock puppet pretending to be a Muppet."

Steve flushed bright pink. "Hey, I read that in a parenting magazine! They said that if you show a baby a puppet or stuffed animal it will be easier for the baby to talk."

"A load of help that was." Clint said as he approached Harry. Harry looked at him amused with eager, green eyes. "Let me show you how it's done. Come on Harry, say Daddy, Da-ow! What was that for?" he rubbed the spot at the back of his head where Tony had hit him with Steve's newspaper.

"You're not Daddy," Tony protested. "I'm Daddy, you're the uncle that always get's drunk at the Christmas parties."

"Why do you get to be Dada? I'm the one that changes the diapers."

"Do you want me to show you the adoption papers? Whose name is on it? That's right, mine, _see. _Can't you read James Bond, A-N-T-H-O-N-"

"Will you two please shut up." Bruce scolded as he came into the kitchen. "You know the rules, no fighting in front of the baby."

"Bruce!" Tony nearly pounced on him. "You're a doctor, why wont Harry talk yet?"

"Every baby is different, Tony. Some babies speak earlier than others."

"But I want him to talk now," Tony whined. "Can't we-"

"Jarvis."

The four men stopped arguing to look back at Harry in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"Jarvis." Harry squealed easily clapping his hands together. "Jarvis, Jarvis!"

"We'll, I'll be," Steve leaned back and smiled. "He said his first word, good job kiddo."

"No, no good job," Tony stomped his foot. "His first word was suppose to be Dad, not Jarvis. Did you hear that Jarvis, this is all your fault."

"Indeed sir, I am deeply honored," the AI responded sounding pleased.

"Come on, kid," Tony begged as he faced Harry. "Can't you say, dada please?"

"Mama." Harry said clearly as he touched Tony's nose.

Clint burst out in a hysterical laugh. "The kid thinks you're his Mom! That's classic, that really is. I should have filmed your reaction, it was priceless. It would have ended up on America's Funniest Home Videos."

The doors clicked opened and Natasha and Pepper appeared carrying shopping bags followed by Rhodey.

"Hey, guys," Pepper smiled brightly. "You'll never guess who me and Natasha found at the supermarket, Rhodey."

"Dada!" Harry squealed pointing at Natasha and Pepper.

Rhodey looked at Pepper and then back at Harry, his facial expression growing more confused. "Yeah, I think you guys still have some explaining to do. I have a feeling you haven't told me everything that you've been up too since you came to New York."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. A New Friend

**As usual thank you so much for your reviews, I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

**The idea for this chapter was requested by: Utasaki N.**

Chapter Three: A New Friend

_-Two Years Old-_

"Be warned that the Metal Man will have no tolerance for any misbehavior Loki," Thor warned as he let his younger(adoptive) brother though the doors at Stark Tower one late night. Loki was practically dragging his feet behind him. "He only allowed for you to receive the rest of your punishment here because me and Father nearly beg him to. So be grateful and do not dare pull any pranks, brother. Understand?"

Loki had spent almost a year in Asgardian prison and Odin had finally told him that he would be free. On one condition, Loki had to spend a week in New York city so that he could appreciate Migardians and not go on another "destructive rampage" in his words against them. Maybe the Asgardian prison wasn't so bad after all, Loki would rather be stuck there than here with his brother who had the attention span of a fly and had the compassion of a saint.

"I understand completely brother." Loki snapped not bothering to hide his annoyance. Ever since they had arrived on Migardian territory Thor had become more overbearing and overprotective than usual. Loki was just glad that he wasn't holding his hand as if he were an idiotic child.

"Good." Thor smiled at him. Loki wondered how his brother, the future king of Asgard, could easily be lied to right in his face, by his own brother who could obviously not be trusted. "Though do you have to wear your robes and helmet? It is nighttime as you know. Nobody will see it."

Loki flushed. "I know that. I will wear whatever pleases me, Thor."

"My teammates are sleeping now, but you will meet them in the morning. This will be your room." he opened the door of the room that Tony had provided for Loki (with hidden 24 hours surveillance cameras of course.) "I shall see you in the morning brother, may you have a good rest."

Loki scowled at him before he shut the door.

Loki could not sleep. And he had created a million reasons for not going to sleep in the first place.

The bed was too small.

The moon far too bright.

The room too large.

And so on until he started creating complaints that sounded dumb even to him. He cracked the door open. Would it really be so bad if he explored for a bit? Everyone was asleep and besides the so called Avengers deserved a good prank.

He walked around the tower and opened several drawers and cabinets, but he didn't find anything remotely entertaining. Only beverages that smelled funny, little metal disks in colorful boxes that seemed to be so popular here and that showed "moving pictures and characters" according to his brother, and many devices that he didn't know what they did.

He slid the door open of another room and was glad to see a window, maybe it led to a exit and he could get out of this forsaken place. He was about to open the window when he heard an infant's voice.

"Bambi."

Irritated, Loki turned around and found himself glaring at a child, not more than a baby with messy dark hair, green eyes, and a weird scar of his forehead. The brat began jumping on the miniature bed in the shape of a car. "Bambi! Bambi!" he pointed to the gold helmet with the two horns that Loki was wearing.

"I'm not this Bambi character you speak of, you stupid child," he raised his head. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and you shall kneel before me."

Harry ignored him as he pointed to the helmet again. "Bambi!"

Loki had the urge to slap him across the face. "I'm not-huh?" The child had practically jumped from his bed and was now hugging Loki's legs as if he were his personal toy. "Bambi, I'm Harry."

"I told you." he tried to wiggle his legs, but Harry had a strong grip. "My name is not Bambi, it's Loki. Now let go." As weirdly as it sounded the way that Harry was hugging him reminded him of the way that Thor and him used to hug Odin when they were small.

"Loki, your my new friend, right?" Harry asked him still not letting go off his leg.

Loki didn't know if it was because of the innocence that Harry showed or because he had been locked up in prison for too long and he had become soft, but the way that Harry was hugging him no longer annoyed him, it made him feel safe somehow. As weird as that sounded. As if no one was judging him. It was kind of nice from all the glares he had received lately. "Of course I'm your friend." he said as he picked Harry up. "And do you know what friends do?"

"No. What?"

Loki smirked at him. "They play pranks."

**888**

"Tony. Tony. Tony. Damn it, Stark, wake up." Tony felt a sharp jab in his rib cage. "Ow!" He glared at Clint who was standing next to his bed. "What? Did you poke me with your arrow or something? What times is it?"

"Six."

Tony threw him a pillow and tried to ignore the fact that Pepper next to him was already waking up thanks to their racket. "It's too early, shop's close. Come back in six hours."

"Very funny." Clint said dryly. "But you may want to see this. It's about Loki."

"Is he killing anyone?" he murmured.

"Well, no."

"Then I don't care. Go bother Thor."

"We tried to wake him up." he said annoyed. "But the man sleeps like a log."

Tony ignored him this time.

"Harry is involved."

Tony paused for a moment before he got out of bed. "Let's go. Dammit, Jarvis why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sir, you told me that I should only inform you if Harry was in any danger." Jarvis told him. "Loki has not put Harry in any dangerous situation."

"Really, that's hard to believe."

Tony and Pepper rushed to the living room where Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were already were with their mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

"Tony," Pepper grasped his arm so that Tony didn't slip on the ice. "Look."

"Holy shit-"

His entire living room, furniture and all had been converted it what looked like a giant 3-D ice rink. There was ice everywhere and everything was covered in ice from the eighteen million dollar Italian couches to Tony's bar. The bastard that was Loki had even made hills made of ice so that Harry could slid down from them.

"It's the North Pole," Harry practically screamed in Tony's ear as he ran toward him, more like skated towards him. His blue footy pajamas with the airplanes were soaked from sliding down the ice hills and making, what Harry called, as ice angels. "Like where Santa Claus lives, Daddy."

In Harry's world Tony had become "Daddy", Pepper "Mommy", and the rest of the Avengers and Fury, "Uncle Clint," "Aunt Natasha," "Uncle Nick," and so on. But Tony's heart still jumped a little in glee when Harry said Daddy in his adorable two years old voice.

"Come here, sport." Tony picked up Harry easily while glaring at Loki who didn't look even the slightest bit guilty. He looked smug. The asshole. "What the hell did you do, Loki?"

"You better not have touched a single hair on Harry's head, Odinson," Natasha said as she reloaded her gun. The fire in her eyes could terrorize any demon.

To be fair, Loki didn't even flinch at her threat, he just looked bored. "I would never harm young Harry," he smirked at her. "Contrary to the belief Agent Romanoff I do not kill every living thing I see, especially an innocent child."

"And what about all those people you killed two years ago?" Steve demanded.

Loki paused for a moment. "In prison you have a lot of time to think. I might have changed my mind. About children anyway."

"That's it," Tony pointed to the doorway. "Get out. I don't care if your brother practically begged me for you to stay in the tower. I don't want you near Harry."

"No," Harry protested. "I want Uncle Loki to stay." Apparently the two of them had gotten to know each other in the past few hours. How nice.

Tony looked crestfallen. "Harry, don't do this to me, he's the bad guy."

"No, good guy."

"Bad guy."

"Good."

"Bad."

"Good."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Um, Stark, he didn't really harm Harry and Loki was just playing with him, I don't think that there's any harm if Loki remains at Stark Tower for the week."

"Bruce," Clint groaned. "Not you too, you're not telling me you believe in this guy, right? Please Tony, tell Bruce that Loki wont change. Stark?"

"Daddy," Harry widened his green eyes in the same puppy dog look that made his father give in to his every whim. "Can Uncle Loki stay and live with us?"

Tony sighed. He lost again. And to a two year old.

"Hey, reindeer games," Tony scowled at Loki. "You're on probation. One week. After that you can stay, so get your damn ice out of my living room."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Not Normal

Chapter Four: Not Normal

_-Five Years Old-_

"Are you sure you have everything, sweetheart?" Pepper asked worriedly as she opened up Harry's Power Ranger's backpack and looked though the neatly arranged notebooks, crayons, rulers, and band aids that Pepper had bought since June.

Harry had attended a preschool two minutes from Stark Tower so they hadn't been too worried, but since Harry was now attending Kindergarten it meant a whole different school, he would be attending the Carrow Academy, a private school K-12th.

Which was thirty minutes away and that was nearly causing everyone a heart attack (except for Natasha who refused to admit that she was even the slightest bit worried, but still offered to teach Harry how to use pepper spray, an offer both Pepper and Tony had refused.)

"Mom," Harry whined. "I'm fine. You and dad already checked my backpack twice. Kindergarten is just like preschool. It's easy."

"Yeah, but they actually teach you something besides the colors and alphabet," Clint snorted as he came in dressed in his SHIELD suit. He was suppose to be at headquarters half an hour ago, but he would rather face Fury's wrath than miss Harry's first day of school.

"I wouldn't talk, Barton," Natasha snorted. "You still have to sing the alphabet song when someone asks you what letter comes after A, B, C-"

Clint reddened.

"Uncle Clint doesn't know the alphabet!" Harry singsong. "Uncle Clint doesn't know the alphabet, even Big Bird knows it." he said referring to Sesame Street.

Clint gave Natasha a dirty glare. "See what you did, and Harry I do know the alphabet, even better than Big Bird. Aunt Natasha is just being a liar."

"Well, it seems that you have everything," Pepper smiled tightly as she grabbed her camera from the kitchen counter. "I wish your father could be here."

"Where is Tony anyway?" Bruce asked amused as he looked up from his newspaper. "I'm surprise he lets Harry out of his sight for more than three minutes."

"He had to go to an early meeting."

"And he went?" Steve whistled. "That's hard to believe."

"Well, the meeting was in Hong Kong so he had to go." Pepper gave them a mischievous smile as she grabbed Harry's backpack. "Well, off you go sweetie. The bus is already waiting for you at the front."

"Ok," Harry put on his backpack, eager about school. "Bye Mommy, bye Uncle Steve, bye Uncle Bruce, bye Aunt Natasha, bye Uncle Clint, Bye Jarvis."

"Goodbye young Harry."

"Bye, honey." Pepper opened the door nervously. "Are you sure you have-"

"Pepper," Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's go it. It's kindergarten, not Afghanistan, trust me Harry can survive eight hours of school. Stop fussing over him, guys you too."

Bruce, Steve, and Clint looked away sheepishly.

"Harry, don't talk to any strangers."

"Remember to thank the bus driver."

"Don't touch under the seat, there is usually gum on them."

Harry wasn't even listening to them he was already running out the door. The bus was already parked in front of the tower. It was a big yellow bus with the name of the school printed at the side. The bus was already filled with kids of all ages.

Harry stepped inside and looked around shyly at the boys and girls. Some of them were bigger than him and he seemed to be the smallest. He sat in one of the front seats when he heard someone whisper, "loser."

Harry's cheeks burned as he turned around and saw two boys that were closed to his age maybe a little bit older, snickering. "Nerd. Look at his glasses he looks like Arthur."

Harry's lip trembled. He had always liked the show Arthur and the books and when someone usually told him that he looked like Arthur he usually took it as a compliment. But it seemed that the kids were making fun of him.

"Hey, geek," one of the boys whispered quietly enough so the bus driver wouldn't hear. "Why do you wear glasses, geek?" he snatched away the glasses and Harry instantly saw blurry.

"Hey," Harry pleaded. "Give them back, please. I can't see!"

His friend besides him, laughed at him. "The baby can't see! Why do you have that ugly scar? Are you going to cry? Only babies cry. Why don't you go back to your Mommy?"

Harry's throat felt thick and he tried to keep his voice from breaking. "Please, give me my glasses back."

The boys snickered again before they threw him the glasses back. Harry was unable to catch them and they broke causing the people around them to burst out laughing

Harry was trying his best not to cry, but the harder people laughed the more he felt like crying. He felt the tears pouring out of his eyes and they kept on laughing harder.

_I want to go home, _he though, _I want to go back to the tower. I want to go with my Mommy and Daddy. Go back bus, go back, please._

"What the hell-" Harry felt the bus turn rapidly around and heading into the opposite direction where it had just come from at full speed. The driver started stepping on the brakes. "Geezes, the brakes aren't. . .working. Dammit, stop-"

The bus stopped in front of Stark Tower and Harry was relived when he saw the large A.

"Ok, everyone out," the bus driver barked. "I need to call your parents and tell them the bus isn't working and you will need another ride to school."

Grateful, Harry ran out of the bus at the same time that Pepper was coming to leave for the office. "Mommy!"

"Sweetie!" Pepper hugged him. "What happened?"

"The bus doesn't work. Guess what Mommy? I thought really hard and I wished that the bus would come back home and it did even though the driver didn't want to. And the bus stopped in front of our house, isn't that weird mommy? My wish came true."

Pepper froze. It wasn't possible, Harry's story wasn't really possible was it? Harry had always had an active imagination. But Thor and Loki had always said that there was a different aura when it came to Harry, like if he was not of this world. Pepper shook her head, it couldn't be possible. It was just a coincidence.

"Well, that's rather unfortunate," she looked at her watch. "Well, I could still drive you to school."

"No!" Harry looked at his hands still holding the broken pieces of his glasses. "I don't want to go back, I hate school. Can't I stay home with you?"

"Everyone went to work, Harry."

"I'll stay with Jarvis."

Pepper smile fell. "What happened to your glasses, baby? And why are your eyes all red, have you've been crying? What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Mommy. I. . .tripped and my glasses broke."

"Harry, you know you can talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mommy." Harry looked at the floor.

Pepper sighed, but didn't pressed.. "All right. I guess it wouldn't matter if you miss one day of school. You can stay with Uncle Loki he just arrived from Asgard." Even though Loki had never tried to attack Harry, Pepper still wasn't entirely trustful of him.

But Harry seemed to like him.

Harry grinned. "Ok, Mommy bye!"

Harry ran into the room and found Loki sitting on one of the living room couches glaring at the turned off TV. "Uncle Loki!" he jumped on Loki's lap, starling him.

"The red headed woman-I mean Pepper told me you were in some building being educated," he smirked. "Worthless stuff I'm sure."

"The bus stopped working." Harry said. "We were going to school, but then I thought really hard and I hoped that I didn't have to go to school and then the bus drove me back. The bus didn't listen to the driver or anything."

Loki smirked. He knew there was something different about Harry and this could be it.

"Oh, really then-"

"Uncle Loki," he bit his lip. "Have kids ever made fun of you?"

"No," he scoffed. "They wouldn't have dared." In fact Loki had regularly been bullied in his younger years because he wasn't as tall and as buffed as Thor. But he got his revenge. He always did. "Did something. . .happened?" damn, he really needed to work on this whole uncle thing.

"Some kids were being mean to me." he said. "They called me names and they broke my glasses. I hate school."

Loki sighed as he pulled Harry closer. He knew all too well what Harry was feeling. "You know what you should do? Play a prank and get back at them, make them suffer until they regret every bad-"

"Mommy said revenge is bad," Harry piped in. "And that I shouldn't play pranks with you. Daddy is still mad about the ice castle."

Loki smirked. "Well, we don't have to tell Mommy."

Harry hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Loki, you always make me feel better."

**888**

"I just knew this would happen. I just knew it."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Knew what? That the bus was going to bring Harry back magically because he didn't want to go to school?"

"Yes. . .no," Tony sighed. "Not like that exactly. Don't even get me started on the fact that I want to strangle someone for letting those brats be mean to Harry in the first place. But besides that, this is just another remainder than Harry is not our son."

"Shh," Pepper hissed as she pointed to the backseat of the car. "Harry just fell asleep."

"Pep, I mean- we have to tell him someday that he is adopted," Tony replied frustrated. "The media has gotten used to it, so they don't ask anymore and I have them paid off anyway. But Harry is older now and he's bound to ask why he doesn't look like us. We have different colored eyes, different skin tones, even different hair. We look nothing alike."

"In time." Pepper reassured him. "We'll find out when to tell him."

"When?" he snorted sarcastically. "Pep, we both know, maybe even Thor and Loki that Harry is not normal. With the mysterious disappearance of his parents, his wild hair, his scar, and now this bus incident. It just seems unnatural. To make matters worse I received this letter from some place called the Ministry of Magic, delivered by an owl."

_Dear Guardians of Harry James Potter-Stark,_

_Mr. Potter used underage magic on September 08, at 8:12 AM. While underage magic at his age receives no punishment from the ministry of magic since he has no full control of his powers, it is still encourage to watch your children closely and avoid situations is where your child's magic may cause harm to themselves or other people. Your child's magic will become easier for him to control when they are older._

_Until then, you are responsible for any accident involving magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_The Ministry of Magic_

"What could this mean?" Pepper gaped at him.

Tony shrugged, frustration written on his face. "I don't know, Pepper. I really don't know."

-End of Chapter Four-

**As always thank you so much for your very kind reviews. Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Molly and Ron Weasley will be making an appearance : )**


	5. Our Son, The Wizard Part I

**Ok, I noticed that a lot of you were wondering why Tony was sent a letter from the British Ministry of Magic since a) Harry currently resides in America and is suppose to be warned by the American Ministry of Magic/ go to school there. And b) Harry's relatives, the Dursleys, never got a letter from the ministry saying that Harry should be more careful.**

**a) Even though Harry resides in America he will still attend Hogwarts since he is British by birth and has two parents that attended school there and because Dumbledore wants to keep an eye on him. The Ministry of Magic in England is responsible for Harry since he is officially part of the British magic community even though he lives in America.**

**b) Dumbledore was responsible for asking the ministry to send a letter to Tony as a "clue" or "warning" I will explain it better in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry, I should have been more clear in the last chapter hopefully my explanation and this chapter will clear up the confusion. Again, I apologize.**

Chapter Five: Our Son, The Wizard Part I

_-Five Years Old-_

Albus Dumbledore liked to drink hot chocolate at night.

Especially when he was in his office on a cold fall day. Classes had just started for the year so there were no problems yet, so he would used this opportunity to relax while he waited for Molly Weasley.

"Where is she?" Severus Snape growled as he paced around the room, his black robes trailing behind him. "She should have been here by now."

"Patience, Severus," Albus smiled at him calmly. "Molly will be here soon, don't forget that she has several little ones at home."

Snape glared at him, but didn't comment.

"There she is," Minerva McGonagall fixed her glasses as smoke appeared from the fireplace. "Come in, Molly."

"Good evening Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore," Molly appeared flustered holding the hand of little Ronald Weasley. "I'm so sorry that we are late, I hope you don't mind that I brought Ronald with me. I didn't think my husband could handle him as well, with you know- the twins playing their pranks."

"Not to worry, Molly," Albus chuckled as he offered Ron a lemon drop. Ron unwrapped the candy and stuffed it in his mouth. "I was hoping that you could do me a favor."

"Of course, Professor," Molly nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Anything."

"You remember that a few years prior, after the death of Lord Voldemort," Molly flinched. "Harry Potter was left an orphan?"

"Of course, whatever did happen to the boy? Nobody knows for sure."

"Since he had no living relatives from James's side and Lily's family wouldn't take him I had no option, but to leave him in the doorstep of a family in America." Albus paused. "The family that adopted him has been very kind to Harry and they have saved the world various of times, they are known as the Avengers in the Muggle world so you might not have heard of them. There have been no problems, but recently Harry performed magic, accidental magic of course. Since he is young, he cannot control it that much. I started to think and I'm afraid that it is time that we tell Harry's adoptive parents what he really is-"

"You didn't have to send the letter," Snape snapped. "They didn't have to know that Harry was a wizard, Lily's son, by a stupid letter that they didn't even have a reason for knowing. Allbus, they are Muggles they wouldn't have a clue about the wizarding world."

"Calm down, Severus," Albus said calmly. "After Harry's little misuse, I asked the ministry of magic to grant me a favor and send a letter to Harry's relatives about being more careful. I have my suspicions that they too believe, through little incidents that Harry is not of their world as well. I was hoping that the letter would in fact let them figure out the rest of, shall we say puzzle about Harry's origins."

Minerva said flatly. "Though all it did was confuse them even more."

Molly nodded. "And how do you want me to help?"

"Severus found out that Tony Stark is interviewing potential babysitter for Harry next week," he pulled out the phone number. "And with the help of a little spell you should be able to secure the job. I want you to view Harry's personality, his development, to see if he has indeed grown up in a stable home. After your part is finished then I will finish the job. Of course," he ruffled Ron's red hair. "I believe it would help Harry if he had a friend."

Using a simple spell Molly secured the babysitting job at the Starks next Friday evening.

"Mrs. Weasley, here is Harry's schedule," Pepper presented Molly with a piece of paper while trying to stop her son, Ron from gaping at a rectangular object that she heard once referred to by her husband, as the television. Ron was acting like he had never seen a television in his life. Neither had Molly, but she could remain her cool and act like an ordinary Muggle. "Dinner is at six, his dinner is in the microwave, after that homework, then a bath at eighth-thirty, and bedtime is at nine. Don't give him any sugar he tends to be a little hyper in the evenings."

Molly nodded. "Don't worry, Miss Potts. I will take good care of Harry."

"I'm sure you will," Pepper sighed as she went to the living room where Tony was teaching Harry how to work Tony's latest contraption. "Are you sure we should do this, I mean we've never left Harry home with a babysitter before, it has always been one of the other avengers that stay with him."

Tony sighed. "Pep, it isn't fair to always asks the others to baby-sit for us, I know they don't mind but they have their lives too. And so do we, Harry will survive one night without us, right sport?"

"Right, Daddy!"

Pepper bit her lip.

"Come on, Pep we're going to the movies, not Mars we'll be back in three hours, top." he looked at Ron who was looking at the telephone in amusement while Molly glared at him. "And he even has Ronny or Rally or whatever his name is to play with. Stop acting like a mother hen."

Pepper and Tony said their goodbyes to Harry and grabbed their coats and bag. "Here is my cell phone number, the number for the police and fire department, the first aid kit is in the hall closet and-"

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled Pepper by the arm. "Pep, come on. Sorry for the interrogation. She's a paranoid control freak!"

Pepper gasped. "I am not."

Once Pepper left Harry walked towards Ron. "I already finished my homework," he held up the report. "Do you want to watch TV?"

Ron grinned excitedly. "Can we?"

"Sure." he clinked on the button. "See, you use this button to turn it on."

Ron laughed. "You use a button? That's dumb why don't your parents just use ma-"

Molly said a warning tone. "Ronald!"

Harry ignored them both. "Oh, the Lion King is on, have you watched it?"

Ron nodded, dumfolded. "Sure, lots of time."

"Me too." they sat in the living room. "What's your favorite part?"

"Um. . All of it."

Harry shrugged. "I like the Hakuna Matata part the best, Uncle Clint tells me that my Uncle Loki looks like Timon and that Uncle Thor looks like Pumba."

By the time the movie was finished both Ron and Harry were fast asleep on the couch.

"How was he?" Pepper asked quietly.

Molly smiled gently. "He was a little angel."

Tony snorted. "I wouldn't go that far," he pulled out his wallet. "So, Molly I owe you for fours hours, right?"

"Yes," Molly replied. "But if you wouldn't mind, Miss Potts, Mr. Stark I'd like you to wait for just a few minutes."

"Huh, why-

There was a loud, sharp sound that came from the fireplace as well as smoke. A tall, thin man with a long beard and dressed in dark cloaks stepped in front of them. The man dusted off his robes and chuckled slightly. "Greetings, I apologize for my untimely and rather rude entrance. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts a wizarding school in Britain. I was the one that left Harry Potter-Stark on your doorstep many years ago. And I have come to tell you what Harry really is."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Our Son, The Wizard Part II

Chapter Six: Our Son, The Wizard Part II

_-Five Years Old-_

"Who the hell are you?" Tony snapped as he put a reassuring hand on Pepper's shoulder. "And how did you get in my house?"

"I already told you my name, Mr. Stark," Albus said politely without blinking. "And I used floo power to transport myself from my fireplace to yours. Molly, you may go now thank you."

Molly gave them a small smile. "I am terribly sorry for deceiving you like this." she quipped as she grabbed a sleeping Ron. She threw some powder from her pocket into the fireplace and Pepper stepped back in shock when Molly went into the flames and disappeared.

"Don't be alarmed," Albus said amused. "Molly wasn't injured and I apologize for using her without your consent so that she could monitored Harry and give me some update about his lifestyle."

"And what does Harry have to do with any of this?" Tony snapped. "You are out of your mind if I'm going to act like it's perfectly fine that I let a strange woman watch over my five year old son and letting some crazy psycho get into my house!"

Pepper tightened her grip on Tony's arm. "Call down, you will wake up, Harry."

"Perhaps you should put the boy to bed, Miss Potts." Albus said.

Pepper nodded as she went to pick up Harry while whispering in Tony's ear. "Behave."

Tony rolled his eyes as both him and Albus watched Pepper take Harry to him room.

"Ok, Merlin you have five minutes, what really is going on?"

"Please sit down, Mr. Stark."

Tony shook his head in a mocking way. "I think I rather stand."

"Very well. I was the one that left young Harry on your doorstep-"

"You already said that." Tony interrupted.

"But I'm not finished." Albus finished. "The reason that Harry was left on your doorstep was because he was left an orphan when both his parents Lily and James Potter were brutally killed by Lord Voldermort."

He blinked. "Lord, who?"

"Voldemort, he was a very powerful, very malicious wizard that caused many deaths, he was killed five years ago, or so they say." he gave him a small, knowing smile. "Harry's only living relatives didn't want him and I thought placing him with you would let Harry better adapt to his lifestyle and prepare him for being different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Harry is a wizard, Mr. Stark." he said calmly. "Both his parents were wizards and Harry is one as well. His powers are just beginning to develop and I hope you don't tell me you don't believe in wizards because I myself have showed you at least one method that makes me a person out of this world. Harry will begin going to a British school called Hogwarts at the age of eleven, so it would be a total of seven years of schooling."

"And you expect me to believe that all of this garbage you're sprouting is true?" Tony snorted. "I didn't make my fortune and avoided getting killed by trusting every idiot I saw. As for being a wizard, Albus I believe you. . .you do have freaky abilities. But I don't believe that Harry is one."

"I have proof." Albus waved his wand and a box appeared in front of Tony. "Open it."

Tony hesitated before pulling the box open and pulling out several photos of Lily and James with baby Harry along with various articles of the Potter family, the boy who lived, and Voldermort. The words wizard, Harry, and family seemed to pop out.

"I can't believe this." he murmured.

Albus put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know that this can be quite overwhelming, Mr. Stark. Surely not expected, but you can't tell me that you've haven't had some doubts about Harry's. . .origin."

"Well, yeah," Tony admitted. "Some things, but I never thought that he would end up a wizard I just thought he had some weird genes or something. Finding out he's not normal, well I wasn't expecting it."

Albus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Wizard or not, Tony Harry is still your son. He still loves you and I know you and Pepper love him as well. You treat him as your own. To him you're his real father, Harry, not James entirely though he is his paternal parent. But Harry has never meet James, to him you are his father and no one else. You're doing a good job raising him."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Pepper asked gently as she slid in next to Tony.

"Hmm?" Tony looked at her and sighed. "No. . .yes. . Maybe. It's just hard to put everything into perspective."

Pepper smiled. "It's hard to take in all at once, but it could have been worse."

"Our son is a wizard and you don't think that's bad enough?" Tony snorted. "Pepper, I thought we went through enough already. All of us are weird enough as it is, I just thought that at least Harry would be the normal one in this."

"Things don't always work out as planned," Pepper snuggled closer to him. "He is still your son Tony, wizard or not."

"I know," he said. "I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about how we are going to tell him, how on earth are we going to tell him that he's adopted and that he is a wizard?"

"In time," Pepper said. "We still have a few years to figure it out."

"That's not enough time."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. The Birds and the Bees

**The idea for this chapter was requested by: BeautifulAngel**

Chapter Seven: The Birds and the Bees

_-Eight Years Old-_

The Avengers had different reactions to when Tony and Pepper told them that Harry was a wizard and their unexpected visit with Dumbledore(Tony and Pepper still hadn't told Harry, and under no circumstances were they allowed to tell him.)

Natasha and Clint didn't even bat an eye after the whole aliens fiasco the fact that supernatural creatures exited was like the norm for them.

Bruce wanted to test some of Harry's DNA and had a swell ol' time studying it.

Thor had basically boomed out that he had, had a feeling and that he had suddenly developed a sixth sense (not likely, Tony had told him.)

Loki just smirked at them, that annoying I-told-you-so expression dancing in his green eyes along with his superior know it all look. Tony didn't know what was more annoying that look or the fact that Loki had every right to wear that look on his villain face.

* * *

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked one morning tugging on the sleeve of Tony's suit. It was summer vacation so the Avengers took turns babysitting Harry in the mornings.

Tony nodded. "Sure kiddo, what do you want to know? Engineering? Machinery? Physics?"

Clint snorted while Pepper tried to prevent Thor from using the whole can of jam on his toast.

Harry shook his head. "No, Daddy where do babies come from?"

Natasha stifled a laugh.

Bruce smirked behind his newspaper.

Steve blushed four different kinds of red.

Clint got his phone ready to take a picture of Tony's stunned face.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, wondering how Mr. Playboy was going to explain this to an eight year old boy.

Thor and Loki apparently didn't looked as shocked or amused as everyone did. Apparently it was ok for eight year old to ask to discuss the glorious details of sex at the breakfast table. The bastards.

"Well, um that's an interesting question," he didn't noticed that he had accidentally spilled his coffee all over the kitchen table. "Well people. . .two people that love each other very much. . .or if they don't that's ok, too, they um-"

"That's your explanation?" Clint burst out laughing. "I can't believe that you can explain the whole concept of robotic engineering yet you can't answer the simple question, where do babies come from?"

"Hey, my dad never gave it to me and I turned out perfectly fine."

"Reckless, billionaire playboy." Natasha mumbled.

"I heard that." Tony called back as he pointed a finger at Bruce. "Besides Bruce is the doctor, not me. He should give him the explanation."

Bruce froze in his seat. "I'm not really qualified to-"

"Why do you hesitate so much to tell Harry about procreating?" Loki asked generally curious. "It's one of the simplest tasks there is."

"DO YOU WANT TO DISCUSS IT WITH HIM?"

Loki smirked at him and shrugged, but didn't comment on it.

"If you want I could explain to Harry the miracle of childbirth." Thor offered. "I could even bring some scrolls that are use to teach children back in Asgard-"

"NO!" Tony shouted. He did not want the big buff Asgardian god to tell his son about sex. "Pepper, Romanoff you're next."

"Actually." Natasha corrected. "We have a meeting with Fury. Coming Barton?"

Clint nodded as he quickly followed Natasha, apparently not wanting to be dragged in this mess as well.

"Pepper?" he asked hopefully.

"He asked you, not me."

"Why can't anyone tell me yet?" Harry stomped his foot impatiently. He looked up hopefully at Steve. "Uncle Steve, can you tell me?"

Steve blushed darker and started mumbling something that nobody could understand.

"Let's not give Uncle Steve a heart attack," Tony mused as he pulled Harry away. "His Daddy probably hasn't even given him the talk yet."

* * *

"Uncle Loki?"

Loki looked up. He was the one in charge of babysitting this morning. "Yes?"

Harry pouted. "Can you please tell me where babies come from, please? Nobody will tell me."

Loki paused. Asgardians were very liberal with the education their children received concerning mating. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was.

"So will you please tell me?" Harry begged. "How are babies made?"

Apparently Migardians were more conservative when it came to sex education that Asgardians were. And he had a feeling that Tony would kick him to the curb if he gave Harry the information that apparently was forbidden in this house.

"Well, you see. . .

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" Harry raced to greet Tony that evening after he came home from work.

"Hey, Kiddo." he said as he embraced him into a hug. "How was your day?"

"Great, Daddy Uncle Loki already told me how babies are made." Harry said. "So you don't have to tell me anymore."

Tony felt his heart racing and his pulse rising. "Whatever he said to you is not true, Harry. Don't believe what he said about the penis and the vagina, it's not true, it's a lie, a myth-"

"What are you talking about Daddy?" he squinted. "Uncle Loki just told me that Daddies have little fishes inside them and then when the Daddy and Mommy want a baby the Daddy gives it to the Mommy and the Mommy puts it in her little pond and then a baby grows inside her tummy."

"That's all?" he said his voice dropping. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, one, because then he would have a reason to kick Loki out of the tower once and for all and two, well then he wouldn't have to explain was the daddy "fishes" and the mommy's "pond" really were.

Harry nodded. "Why was that so hard to explain, Daddy?"

"Yes, Tony." Loki suddenly appeared walking into the living room. "What was so hard about explaining that? You know you shouldn't use such vulgar terms around the child."

Tony scowled at Loki. "Shut up. This is all your fault."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Birthday

Since today is my eighteenth birthday, I decided to write a birthday one shot for Harry, it's a little sad though, sorry for the short chapter : )

* * *

Chapter Eight: Birthday

_-Eleven Years Old-_

When Harry woke up on the morning on July 31st, he realize one thing and one thing only. It was his birthday, he was no longer ten years old. He was eleven.

He immediately pushed away the covers, he couldn't believe that he was entering fifth grade this fall. He was excited, but a little nervous, the school that he was enrolled in was very competitive and Harry felt like he didn't belong there and he would get quickly bored when it came to studying.

"How much longer are we going to keep it a secret Tony?" Harry heard his mother ask. "Dumbledore, told us six years ago. He would highly expect that we tell him by now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Tony snapped back. "I have been thinking and thinking about how we are going to tell him, but nothing seems right. And we can't tell him on the kid's own birthday for heaven sakes, Pepper it will ruined his birthday."

Pepper sighed. "Ok, we'll tell him after. But not a minute more. We have less than a month before he needs to leave."

"But I don't want him to go, how about we hide him? Send him to boarding school for a little while?"

"Tony, we can't hide Harry's origins and family lines from him." Pepper insisted.

"But he doesn't have to go to Hogwarts right? Molly told us at some point that there are plenty of American magic schools here."

"Yes, but Dumbledore says he'd preferred it if Harry went to Hogwarts, and you know what preferred usually means." Pepper paused. "Besides I think it will be better for Harry, to see the country that's he from, to learn more about his past, and to go to the same school that his parents were."

"We are his parents!" he nearly screamed.

"I know, honey, I meant his birth parents."

"Tonight. We tell him."

Harry immediately ran back to his room when he heard his parents stand up. He closed the door behind him and he felt his heart beating inside his chest. What were they going to tell him? What had they've known since Harry was six? And who the heck was Dumbledore?

* * *

"No, Loki you need to flip them over," Steve sighed as he tried to hopelessly teach Loki the art of making pancakes. A truly difficult task it seemed for the God. "Ok, now turn the spatula gently, don't break the pancake in half."

"Whose bright idea was it to get Steve to each him how to cook?" Natasha snorted as she watched in amusement.

"Oh, it wasn't Steve's idea." Clint ate a piece of a bagel. "It was basically hinted at by Thor saying that his brother should be learning Migardian customs since he has been visiting for almost a decade." he rolled his eyes. "And since Steve is naturally a goody goody, well you can guess how that turned out."

"Besides Steve is the only one that actually knows how to cook." Bruce mused. "The rest of us can barely order take out."

"Loki, stop stabbing the batter with the spatula."

"I'm trying." Loki fumed. "The damn batter is stuck to the. . .spatula." He flipped the uncooked pancake with a little too much strength and the uncooked pancake ended up flying and falling on Thor's face as he was walking past.

Thor yelped as he removed the pancake. "Brother, be more careful!"

Loki shrugged innocently. "Well, then don't stand in the way."

"Oh, guys," Bruce closed down his newspaper. "Harry's coming, everyone in position."

Harry forced a smile as his aunts and uncles and parents sang "Happy Birthday" to him, but his smile began to wobble. He was desperate to ask his parents what he had to do with their conversation.

"Blow out your candles, honey," Pepper said as she and Tony placed a stack of pancakes in front of him with whipped cream and eleven candles.

Harry did as he was told.

Tony recognize the unusual look in Harry's eyes and said to everyone else. "Uh, guys can you give me and Pepper some time alone with Harry? We need to talk."

The Avengers looked confused, but stepped out of the room.

"Ok, sport what's up?" Tony asked in his no nonsense voice as he pulled out a chair. "What's got you so upset?"

"What is it, you don't want to go to Coney Island this afternoon?" Pepper asked. "We can go someplace else if you'd like."

Harry shook his head. "No, I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me after my birthday."

Pepper and Tony looked confused.

"About some guy named Dumbledore and my origins and whatever you said," his voice broke in the middle. "What are you hiding from me dad, mom?"

"We are not hiding anything. . ."

Pepper put a reassuring hand on Tony's knee and she nodded. "It's time, he needs to know."

Tony sighed as he and Pepper quickly told him about Dumbledore, Harry's relatives and past, Hogwarts, and the most important fact of all, he was adopted.

"I'm adopted?" Harry chocked out once his parents finished. His ears seemed to be ringing and he could feel his heartbeat rise. "How?"

"Dumbledore left you when you were barely one year old, on our doorstep," Pepper whispered as she pushed back his dark hair. "When your parents died, you had some relatives on your mother's side, but they couldn't take you in. He thought it would be best if you grew up with people that knew what it was like to be different."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he accused. "Why did you wait to tell me that I'm adopted and that I'm a wizard and is expected to go to some strange school in England."

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know how, Harry." Tony sighed. "We didn't deem to tell you that you were adopted since you were barely a baby when that happened, there was no point and then you got roped into this whole magic mess-"

"That's still no excuse," he said bitterly. "And does everyone know Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, Uncle Loki, Uncle Thor, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce?"

They slowly nodded.

Angry tears poured down Harry's face it was one thing to be lied to by his parents, but by his whole family and how could they have kept such a big secret from him hidden?

"I hate you." he mumbled as he raced back to his room. He heard his "parents" calling for him, but he didn't stop.

He locked his room and crouched down on the floor. He glared at the picture of the Avengers and him that had been taken when he was six. He threw the photo against the wall.

They weren't his "family."

They were liars.

His whole life had been a lie.

This was his worst birthday ever.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Lesson From Loki

Chapter Nine: Lesson From Loki

_-Eleven Years Old-_

Harry wasn't talking to them.

He didn't talk to them for his last month at home, before he was scheduled to leave for Hogwarts. And yes, he did feel guilty especially seeing his parents heartbroken expressions as well as the rests of his family's, but he couldn't help being angry.

They didn't seem to have a good reason for lying to him, other than they were afraid, according to Tony, but wasn't he the one that had always told him to face his fears. He had been hiding the truth for six years because of fear.

Hagrid had come and help him purchase his school stuff in Diagon Alley and now here they were at King's Cross station looking for platform 9 ¾.

Except there didn't seem to be a platform 9 ¾.

"I'm telling you Natasha that we should just ask somebody," Clint told her annoyed.

Natasha looked up from the map that she had been reading. "Barton, I'm a top assassin I can assure you I can read a map."

"Well, assassin you seem to be as lost as them." Clint said sarcastically.

Natasha threw him a death glare and Clint kept quiet.

"Don't bother," Tony scowled as he followed them. "I already asked, the man laughed in my face. Somebody's getting fired."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Ron running towards him with his own stuff. He was being followed by the rest of the Weasley family, each with bright red hair. "Ron!"

"It's good we found each other mate, hello Mr. Stark, hello Miss Potts." he gaped when he saw the rest of Harry's relatives. "Um. . Hello."

"Hello, young English migardian" Thor boomed as he hastily shook Ron's hand practically picking him up. "I am Thor of Asgard. This is my brother, Loki."

Loki didn't say anything.

"Forgive my brother, he is rather cross today."

"No, I am not." Loki replied curtly. "I just have no desire of acting foolish."

Harry hesitated he really didn't know how to introduce the rest of his family, ever since the fight he had refused to speak to them. He finally said. "Ron, this is Aunt Natasha, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Steve."

The rest of them seemed to relaxed as they said their hellos.

Ron introduced the rest of his family and showed them how to cross so that they could actually see platform 9 ¾.

Harry felt the anxiety rise up in his chest. Everyone around him was hugging and kissing their parents goodbye and Harry didn't know what to do.

"Harry." Loki was motioning for him to come forward. He was standing farther away from the crowd.

Harry walked towards him. "Are you going to tell me to apologize?" he blurted out.

Loki shook his heart. "No, nobody can force you to apologize, well they can, but it doesn't matter unless they really mean it. Harry I don't know if you know this, but I'm adopted as well."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not Thor's brother?"

Loki shook his head. "Not by bloodline. Though the big oaf certainly thinks so. He has never stopped thinking of me as his brother despite how much hurt and anger and shame I bring him." he paused. "I had two parents that actually loved me, Harry. They weren't my birth parents, yet they still treated me like their son. Family isn't entirely made up of bloodline. There are people who are related and who hate each other or don't even speak. Family is a group of people who love and support each other no matter what. Tony and Pepper aren't your birth parents and we aren't your real uncles and aunt, but we're your family Harry. We all love you and believe me you don't want to lose that, I already lost it once. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, surprising him. "I'm going to miss you, Uncle Loki." he mumbled.

Loki felt a lump in his throat. "I'll miss you too, Harry. Hurry the train is about to depart."

Harry nodded as he said goodbye to his aunt and uncles, now this was the hard part he had to said goodbye to his parents.

"Mom, Dad." his voice cracked as he hugged them both. "I'm sorry for everything I said. You are my real parents and I-"

"Harry." Pepper whispered. "We have nothing to forgive. You had a right to be angry. Me and Tony made our mistakes." she gave him a little smile. "Hopefully not too many."

"Yeah, we love you kiddo." Tony said as he ruffled his hair. "Be sure to send lots of letters all right?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Come on, Harry." Ron pulled him inside the train. "The train's leaving."

Pepper and Tony watched as Harry boarded the train. Tony squeezed Pepper's shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Pepper asked him.

Tony nodded. "I'm sure he will be."

"What do you think, Loki told him?"

"I don't know, but remind me to thank him."

Harry stood near a window as the train left the station. He waved goodbye at them until they were no longer visible.

"Come on Harry," Ron pulled on his robe. "Let's go find some seats, it's mighty crowded."

Harry nodded as he followed Ron through the corridors. He was nervous and scared and even a little jumpy. But a part of him was excited.

This was the first time that he would truly be on his own. The first time that neither his parents or the avengers would be there to protect him.

He would learn new things and tell them about Hogwarts and the friends he'd make and Ron.

Harry smiled as him and Ron sat in an empty compartment. He looked out the window and saw the country running past them.

Ron babbled on that they wouldn't reach Hogwarts until nightfall.

It was time for a new adventure.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Epilogue: Family

Epilogue: Family

_-Present Day-_

"Grandpa Harry! Grandpa Harry!"

Eighty four year old Harry Potter turned around to look at his little seven year old granddaughter, Virginia. He smiled at her, she had the same bright red hair like his wife Ginny and his daughter Lily.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What are you doing?" Virginia asked him as she kneeled down next to him. "Don't cemeteries scare you? They are full of dead people."

Harry laughed. "No, they don't scare me. We have nothing to be scared off. Cemeteries are a peaceful place. They help us remember memories."

Virginia nodded she traced her little finger around the cold headstone. "Grandpa Harry, whose grave in this?"

Harry smiled sadly at her. "That's the grave of your great grandfather, my dad Anthony Stark. But everyone called him Tony. He was a great inventor and he was Iron Man as well."

Virginia gaped at him. "No way, I saw the Iron Man statue in Time Square, he was my great grandpa and your daddy?"

Harry nodded sadly. Virginia and Lily and her husband lived in the wizarding world, as well as Harry and Ginny, but Harry liked visiting and he especially liked New York it reminded him of his childhood. "Yes, and this is the rest of my family. Your family." he said motioning to the other graves.

Tony had passed away after the birth of Harry's first daughter when he had an accident in the lab. Pepper had joined him a few weeks later people speculated that it was because of a bad cold, but Harry thought that she had died of a broken heart.

Bruce had died of old age with Betty, an old lover next to him. They had gotten married after Harry's first year at Hogwarts after they found each other again.

Steve had married as well as he had passed away a few years previously in Florida where he and his family had lived.

Natasha and Clint had been declared missing when they went on a mission overseas when Harry was fifteen. He didn't known if they were alive or dead, their bodies had never been found.

Loki and Thor were still alive of course since they were gods and had a higher life span and they each had their own families, they still visited Harry every few months.

"Grandpa." Virginia petted his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I was remembering the things that me and the people that are buried here used to do." he said quietly.

"Things? What kind of things?"

The baseball games, the trips to the helicarrier, the dinners, the birthday parties, the laughs it seemed so simple to explain, but he couldn't find the right words.

Virginia stared at him with big, eager eyes. "Do you miss them? Is that why you're crying?"

Harry nodded as he stood up. "I miss them very much." he said as he grabbed Virginia's hand and started leading her back to the trail. "They were my family. The most important people in my life that we always there for me. But I'm sure I'll see them again. Someday."

Harry looked back at the lonely graves. They didn't seem to be enough to represent how much those people had meant in Harry's life.

_Thank you and goodbye._

**The End**.

I know it was a depressive ending and kind of corny. But I don't know, it just felt like the right kind of ending to me. I like sad endings sometimes, I don't know why I'm weird that way : )

Thank you guys so much for all of your support your reviews, favorites, and follows!


End file.
